


Morning Visit

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Family, Fluff, I wanted to cuddle someone when I wrote this but I had nobody to cuddle, Love, M/M, Other, Pogo Stick, Undertaker, ciel - Freeform, no really there is a pogo stick involved, so they got the cuddles instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Boing. Boing.What on earth was making that sound so early in the morning?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



There was the zinging sound of a spring outside Ciel's bedroom window, creaking from metal on steel.  
"CIEL!" A top hat appeared in the window, then went down.  
"TIME!" There it was again.   
"TO GET!"  
UP!"  
It seemed as if a particular someone had acquired a pogo stick.

The boy squeezes his eyelids shut tightly and rolls over in bed, covering his head with the sheets. He was too tired to wake up or investigate the situation, thinking it was part of a dream. There is no way that ANYONE, not even HE, would be up this early causing such a ruckus. Maybe if he kept quiet and ignored him, whatever was bothering him would go away.

"BOY!" Boing.  
"GET!" Boing.  
"UP!" Boing.  
"NOW!" Boing.  
Fuck.

"Five more minutes..." Ciel mutters under his breath, grunting as he attempts to make himself comfortable, reaching for his bedside drawer to get his earplugs, groaning in dismay when he found that those little rubber plugs had went missing.

"PLEASE!" Boing.  
"CAN I-" Boing.  
"COME-" Boing.  
"IN?" Boing.

"Ugh, FINE!" The earl groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eye. He blinked to clear the blurry vision from his good eye as he stared at the source of the noise, his brain just registering where it was coming from. Undertaker's grinning face soon bounced into view, and with an almighty BOING, he launched himself into the bedroom window, now boinging his way around the room.

"Undertaker....? So it wasn't a dream..." Ciel stares at the bouncing man, giving his arm a quick pinch to make sure that he was not dreaming. This seemed..too much, even for the mortician.

"Guess what I found in the dumpster!" The old man chirped as he bounced around the room, before leaping off of it and backflipped onto the bed, rolling until he was right beside of Ciel.   
"Is it a pogo stick?" The blue-haired boy yawned, giving him a look that was bemusement mixed with sleepiness. Of COURSE Undertaker would root around in the trash like a raccoon.

"Yep! I made sure to sterilize it too."

"You shouldn't be dumpster diving, not only is that illegal but it's really disgusting and unsanitary, sterilized or not!" he shook his head in disapproval and shoos him off the bed, making the man fall surprisingly hard.  
THUMP!  
"OW!" 

"Are you okay?" Ciel peeked over at him, watching Undertaker sit up from his spot on the wooden floor, rubbing his lower back and wincing.

"Gee, for once you actually care about someone besides Lizzie." He started to climb back up on the bed, moving slower now as he was a little sore; he was going to have to schedule a doctor appointment with Madam Red about his back.

"I care about others besides Lizzie, there's my dead parents-" Ciel scoots over to allow him to get back on. 

"Hm, I know that."

"There's Aunt Red, Edward, Uncle Alexis, Aunt Francis, you, not Sebastian-" he began to list people he cared about.

"Aw, you do care for me!" he brightened up, then his mind registered the not Sebastian part and started to laugh hysterically.

"Huh? What did I say?" Ciel blinks, staring at his father figure with a very befuzzled expression. He knew he loved to laugh, but not that much. Usually when he tried to make him laugh on purpose, it never worked.

"N-not Sebastian!" he howled, almost rolling off the bed before grabbing the sheets to regain his balance.   
"Heh...i'm not that funny. Does this means you owe me free information? " he chuckles and pushes off the sheets to free his legs, stretching them above the mattress.   
"Yes I do, actually."  
"Thank goodness...is the only reason you came to show off her pogo stick?" Ciel scoots over again, reaching for his eyepatch on his night stand.  
"Nope, I wanted to check up on you and see if I could help out in any way." he reached for it and got to it first and started to tie it on for the boy, looping it around his head so it'd sit comfortably and not dig into his skin.   
"I have Sebastian to check up on me, you worry too much." The earl turns his head to allow him to tie it with ease, wondering why he was so adamant on making sure he was alright. Not that he was complaining, but it was a little overbearing.

Undertaker tied it in a pretty little bow and arranged his hair over to cover it, smiling.  
"Well, I can't help but worry for you. You're like my son."

"Honestly, what are you going to do when I die one day?" Ciel sighed and reaches behind his head to touch the little bow, feeling the other's handiwork. 

"Trust me, I'll die before you do." The reaper laid back on the bed, taking Ciel's pillow to put his head under.

"No you won't, you reapers are basically immortal." The boy retorts, crawling back under his sheets to remain warm since the elder never bothered to close the window, and it was now getting very chilly in the room.

"There are ways we can die, boy." Undertaker snuggled up to him, draping his cloak over the boy for extra warmth.

"How? Like committing suicide again?" he chuckles, snuggling against the older man. He didn't believe there were any other ways for reapers to die and thought the other was saying that to make him feel better.  
"If you use a scythe." Undertaker pulled a pillow over to them for extra cushioning, tucking it under Ciel's head. "Thorns of death, death by demon, heartbreak-"

"Wait, heartbreak?" the child looks up at him, furrowing eyebrows in confusion. The idea sounded ludicrous.

"Mhm. If something makes someone sad enough, it can kill them." Undertaker explained, pulling him closer to cuddle. "Why do you think part of the job is to remain as emotionless as possible? It's how Barry died in 1506."

"Poor Barry...if you die of heartbreak i'm going to be mad at you!" Ciel exclaims, puffing his cheeks and laying his head on the other's arm as a substitute pillow.

"IF you die before me then I'll surely die of heartbreak." He kissed the top of his head. "So wait until I'm dead of something else, okay?"

"No promises." The boy reaches up to touch his eyepatch, sighing. "Unless you somehow find that miracle cure of yours to somehow render a contract invalid."

"I'm working on it." Undertaker yawned, pulling Ciel closer to cuddle. The boy complied, burrowing himself into him, finding the embrace very comforting, like how his own parents used to hold him at night when he was scared and couldn't sleep.

Soon, soft snores were escaping the Undertaker's mouth, and Ciel reached up to close his jaw, shaking his head at him, though smiling. Despite how overbearing he was, the young earl couldn't imagine life without him.   
"Sleep well, weirdo."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic here due to writer's block, and if anyone has any suggestions for the next story then please let me know :D


End file.
